Gok
Gok (ゴッコ　''Gokko'') is the Gunnery Chief of the Onigami organization. Appearance Gok is a slim Oni of average height distinguished by his prominent chin, split into two rounded, bulging sections. His hair is dark and straight, styled above his forehead in a single spiky tuft pointing upwards, and his sideburns are thin and quite long. He has an elongated, somewhat angular face and a mildly pointed nose, and each of his light eyes, topped by dark eyebrows and circled by a dark line, bears three large dark dots vertically lined below it. Being an Oni, he sports small, rounded and segmented horns at his head's sides and pointed ears and canine teeth; due to his fingers being covered, it's unknown whether he also shares his kinsmen's claw-like nails. A dark tattoo is present on his right shoulder, this being the stylized figure of a man in a running position or kneeling position, with a dark circle around it and a diagonal bar crossing it out, in a similar fashion to a prohibition sign; this is likely a reference to Gok's dislike for humans.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 Gok wears a dark, open vest, covering the upper part of his legs, which possesses light edges covered in round studs, as well as a high, light collar. The garment is held closed by a light sash around the Oni's waist, and his chest is bare underneath, with Gok's Dark Bring Through the Wall hanging on it as a necklace.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 18Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Page 14 His shoulders and upper arms are left exposed, while his forearms and part of his biceps are covered by loose light sleeves, ending in dark cuffs adorned by light rhombuses; matching cuffs mark the edges of his loose, light pleated pants. He also dons refined light gloves and wears dark shoes, possessing extremely pointed ends jutting upwards and light, striped soles.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 11 Personality Gok is usually portrayed as a calm and collected individual, being most commonly shown with his hands joined and his eyes closed, giving off a meditative look which he can retain even when revealed shocking newsRave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 20 or in battle. He strongly believes in the superiority of Demons, looking down on humans and finding it strange that Let Dahaka, a member of the Dragon Race, would side with them, deeming him a failure for this.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 12-13 He seems to greatly respect his leader Ogre, forsaking his calm attitude and becoming enraged when Yanma claimed the Commander would have killed his subordinates, had he found out their delay in following the schedule for the Mermaid Cannon. He also appears to be prudish, stating that Yanma's Double Vista makes him sick,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 8-9 and asking the latter not to look at him with it as a result.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Page 3 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Gok makes his first appearance in Shaolan, where he's seen discussing about the Mermaid Cannon with Chief Engineer Yanma. When the other Oni notes how Commander Ogre would have them killed if he found out about the delay in preparing the weapon, Gok angrily shouts Ogre would never do a similar thing. The two's argument nearly degenerates into a fight, but Yanma leaves to ebstract more magic power from the prisoner Mermaids.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 After the Rave Warriors (minus the Rave Master Haru Glory) have infiltrated Shaolan and fallen into a trap which had them locked in a cage, Gok suddenly appears to attack Hamrio Musica, preventing him from assaulting Yanma with his Silver Claiming and then maneuvering out of the cage through his Dark Bring, joining his fellow Oni. The two of them are then accidentally told by Ruby of Haru's imminent arrival.Rave Master Manga: chapter 106, Pages 18-20 He remains at Yanma's side, asking the other Oni not to look at him while wearing his Double Vista, when his partner pinpoints the Rave Master's location and has torpedoes fired at him;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 3-5 he is the first to notice the attack didn't work.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 9-10 He is also surprised by Ruby's clumsy, loud attempt to cheer Griffon Kato and Plue, secretly sneaking away from the cage, but doesn't seem to notice the two.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Page 19 He shows shock when the Rave Warriors are freed from the cage in time to evade a booby trap,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Page 12 While the other members of the group run away, Let Dahaka remains behind to fight Gok, having pinpointed his location as he moved through a wall. The Gunnery Chief compliments him for finding out the nature of his Dark Bring. Confrontation ensues between the two. Gok fails to hit his foe, but Let, too, doesn't manage to hit the Oni. He reveals, however, how he's able to feel his presence, being a member of the Dragon Race, and berates Gok for what he's doing to Mermaids, stating he's embarrassed by him being a fellow Demon. An annoyed Gok responds that the embarrassed one should be him, describing the opponent as a failure for siding with the less powerful humans as he pulls him inside the floor he was hiding in. He goes on to describe this second power of his Through the Wall as he readies to kill an incapacitated Let. The Dragon Race, however, breaks free by reducing the solid matter around him to pieces through simple muscle power, much to the Oni's dismay. Let proceeds to destroy all the walls and floors around the two with a powerful assault, leaving Gok no place to hide, and, crying out how humans, Mermaids, Dragon Race and Oni are equal, defeats the Gunnery Chief with one mighty punch, sending him flying away in the rubbles.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 10-15 Dark Bring & Abilities Gok is one of Onigami's officers, and as such possesses authority over an unspecified amount of subordinates. While employing his fighting skills alongside his Dark Bring, he was able to hold his own against someone as powerful as Let Dahaka for a short while, despite being eventually defeated. Dark Bring Gok possesses the Dark Bring Through the Wall, which, as the name itself suggests, allows him to freely move through walls and other solid matter (such as floors and ceilings) as if they were intangible, letting him "float" inside them as if he was submerged in water. Physical obstacles mean nothing to him; on the contrary, he is able to take shelter inside them to shield himself from enemy attacks or sneakily maneuver around to perform attacks on his own. While hidden in a wall, he is also able to see what is directly outside of it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 10-11 The greatest asset Through the Wall offers Gok, however, is to drag other beings in walls while physically in contact with them: opponents sucked inside a solid space, unlike the Oni, will be immobilized by the wall's physical mass, becoming helpless before him. While someone is trapped in it, the inside of a wall appears to them as a pitch-black, seemingly boundless space, which Gok described as "being inside of death", and which, strangely enough, still allows trapped individuals to breathe and see the Oni. This Dark Bring does have a weakness, as noted by Let, this being its reliance on the surrounding environment: without walls or other solid masses to hide in proximity, Gok will be left defenseless against his opponents' attack. In addition, individuals with particularly great physical power (such as Let himself) could manage to break free from the walls' clutch, breaking it apart through simple muscle power. These two traits led to Gok's downfall at the Dragon Race's hand.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 13-15 Through the Wall takes the form of a small, elongated pendant adorned in its upper part by a round gem, worn as a necklace and secured to Gok's neck by a thin rope. While first portrayed as possessing a lower edge split into three rounded sections, the Dark Bring was later given a plain, rectangular form, as well as a much darker frame. Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his use of Through the Wall, Gok appears to rely on unarmed combat as the main, most basic offensive element of his fighting style, and displayed skill in its use. He delivered a surprise attack on Musica, punching his face with enough strength to momentarily force the Silver Claimer on his knees, after emerging from a wall with his Dark Bring,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 18-19 and was shown assaulting Let with a spinning side kick in midair, rapidly recovering and dodging the opponent's own kick after his move failed to connect.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 10 Enhanced Speed: Gok is considerably fast and can employ his Dark Bring accordingly, appearing in an instant inside the Rave Warriors' cage to attack Musica and then instantly moving outside without Let realizing he was actually going through walls. He was also able to evade a kick from Let despite the disadvantaged position which stemmed from him trying to perform a kick himself, rapidly moving backwards and then again employing Through the Wall to take shelter. Underwater Skills: Gok, while never shown employing them, is supposed to possess all the innate traits which make Oni fearsome underwater fighters: those are underwater breathing, the ability to maneuver in water without being subjected to its mass and weight,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-18 and immunity to Mermaids' Spirit of the Sea Magic.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Onigami Category:Characters Category:Villains